


sparring gone sexy

by Dio Almark (dancingassassin)



Series: cybernetic mercenaries [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cyberpunk, Bottom Hanzo Shimada, M/M, Nipple Piercings, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sparring, Top Jesse McCree, Voice Kink, sparring gone sexy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 12:56:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9550139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancingassassin/pseuds/Dio%20Almark
Summary: Hanzo thought that inviting Jesse McCree to be his sparring and training partner had been a good idea. At least at first. They were both mercenaries, training together would keep them at the top of their game. That was all well and good, but then Hanzo had to go and fall for the cowboy.------okay I mainly wrote this because I'm weak for sparring devolving into sexy times.





	

It had seemed like a good idea the first time Hanzo had invited Jesse McCree to spar with him. He needed a partner who wasn't Genji, after all. He and his brother knew each other too well. And McCree had seemed like the logical choice. The man was a mercenary and assassin, just like Hanzo. And Hanzo had seen McCree in action – Hanzo knew the other man’s style was different enough to present a challenge, as was the size difference between the two of them.  Being able to fight against other styles and body types was important – especially with the mercenary market being as competitive as it was. As it currently stood, Hanzo often had trouble getting jobs because of his cybernetic prosthetic legs – even though they made him a more efficient mercenary.

Hanzo had assumed that he’d have the upper hand. The Shimada brothers had been trained from a very young age in multiple martial arts.

But he’d been wrong. McCree very clearly knew what he was doing – both from standing and from the ground. Hanzo had allowed the fight to go to the ground because there was a large chance that real world fights would go to the ground as well. If fights weren’t ended within a few actions, the chances of a ground fight increased a lot.

And while Hanzo was an adept ground fighter that didn’t mean he necessarily _wanted_ to wind up fighting on the ground.

The first match had wound up with Hanzo on his back, pinned down by McCree. He’d been able to finagle his way to a better position, but it had taken him a few moments to work through the shock. He enjoyed the challenge of sparring with the other mercenary.

So he’d made the practice matches a weekly thing. He and McCree would go through a match or three and then get some food afterwards to help their bodies recover from the exercise. They’d discuss things like the current trends in their work field, or how new prosthetics were looking, or even just stories they’d read. Hanzo enjoyed the weekly meetings and found himself looking forward to them.

It was around the fifth consecutive week of matches that Hanzo had started finding himself noticing things about McCree more and more. Like how soft his hair was, or the exact shade of brown his eyes were (a warm mix of cinnamon and caramel), how strong he was, and how it was beginning to feel awkward to call him McCree rather than his given name. Or worse, how being close to McCree was making _Hanzo_ feel.

Because of his profession, Hanzo had the habit of not allowing people to get close to him – either emotionally or physically. It was just better that way. Anyone who was close to him could be taken and harmed to get Hanzo to comply with something…and he wouldn’t risk that. He wouldn’t allow someone he cared about to get hurt because of him. Because of that, how McCree made Hanzo _feel_ was troubling…because Hanzo wanted to be closer to him. He considered McCree to be a friend and Hanzo cared about him. Worse, there were slightly more embarrassing feelings that kept bubbling up – like how kissable McCree’s lips looked. He ignored those feelings whenever he saw his sparring partner, though it was becoming increasingly more difficult. But he would continue to ignore them for the sake of maintaining the friendship – Hanzo didn’t want to lose a friendship because of his awkward feelings.

Today was another one of their sparring matches. Hanzo found himself glancing back at the clock and hoping that McCree arrived early so they could get an extra round or two in. And he was trying to convince himself that he only wanted him to arrive early because of sparring. Only sparring, nothing else. Hanzo shoved away the warm feeling that spread through his chest at the mere thought off McCree and banished the thoughts of his sparring partner being attractive and kind and funny and…right…getting rid of those thoughts. He reminded himself that McCree was a rival mercenary (though their specialties were vastly different) and that he shouldn’t be letting himself have a schoolboy crush on someone in the same line of work. It was just a bad choice – both in business and emotionally.

His thoughts were interrupted at the sound of the electronic buzzer that acted as his makeshift doorbell. Hanzo was simply too busy to fix it and it sufficed. The buzzer did its job, so he really felt no need to actually exert the effort to fix it.

His feet moved silently despite being made of metal as he padded over to the door and tapped a button on the side panel. A greyscale video popped up, one that displayed the unmistakable Stetson, spurred boots, and sarape of Jesse McCree. Again, there was warmth spreading through Hanzo’s chest, but he fought everything down. None of that. Not allowed. Despite being relatively certain that McCree was, in fact, McCree; Hanzo pushed the talk button.

“The first words you said to me.”

It was a password, of sorts. It was something that Hanzo had picked up through years of dealing with his family’s ‘business’ and being a mercenary. You never could be certain that someone was who they appeared to be, not with the technology that was floating around nowadays. So Hanzo had taken to asking questions that only the actual person would be able to answer. It was his way of making sure he was dealing with the actual person rather than an imposter. Some thought it was him being overly paranoid, but Hanzo thought it was just the right level of caution.

There was a crackle of static that was followed by a low, amused laugh. “Hey there darlin’, know where I can find a good time ‘round these parts?” His accent was more pronounced than usual as he spoke, much like it had been when they’d met. Hanzo knew now it was because McCree had imbibed a few too many drinks.

But only once the words were spoken did Hanzo open the door. Though he was internally wishing he’d thought of a different question to pose to McCree. _Why did I have to ask one that has such a suggestive answer…?_

“C’mon now…you afraid that someone’s gonna impersonate me…?” McCree snickered once he was in the apartment. Heavy boots were kicked off and the sarape was removed as well. The mercenary had learned the hard way that Hanzo would make use of whatever he could to make sure he won a sparring match.

“I doubt they’d do a good job, Jesse.” Wait, had he called him _Jesse_?

_Shit._

He hadn’t meant to say that, he’d meant to call him McCree like he usually did! Hanzo played it off like everything was normal, but he could feel the heat of Jesse’s eyes on him. Jesse was staring at him, he knew he was. He glanced over his shoulder at the other man and noted that there was a slight ruddiness to his tanned cheeks. Hanzo would almost think that Jesse was blushing, but that just seemed silly. “Now are we going to spar or are we going to stand here doing nothing?”

“Ah, yer right, _Hanzo_. No one would be able to imitate me.” There was emphasis on the name – which brought heat to Hanzo’s cheeks. Usually Jesse called him Shimada, it just worked best for business. “Hold yer horses, at least let a man breathe before jumpin’ on him.”

That didn’t help Hanzo get rid of the blush, if anything, that made it worse. There was no reason for him to be getting flustered from hearing someone say his name. That was just ridiculous. He was an assassin, not a schoolgirl. “Perhaps I’m just eager to beat you.”

“Sugar…you havin’ some wishful thinkin’ there?” Jesse had his prosthetic limb resting against his cocked hip. Usually such arrogant behavior would usually have Hanzo beyond irritated – but with Jesse he knew it was more playful than anything. It had taken him some time to adjust to the teasing that Jesse would throw at him, but now Hanzo was more than willing to troll right back at him.

“Don’t get cocky, Jesse McCree. You might be bigger, but I’m faster.” He turned away and started toward the training area. He was baiting Jesse – his back was to him. It was a perfect opportunity to start he match on uneven terms.

“Well, I’ll be damned. You got yer hair cut, Hanzo!” There was amusement and disbelief in his voice. “Takin’ away a hand hold for me…that’s cheatin’.”

Hanzo snorted as he turned to regard Jesse. “The undercut is more suitable for summer.” And it looked good. He was allowed to be a little vain. “And a haircut isn’t cheating.”

“Totally is and ya know it.” There was a pout on his face now. “And I _liked_ it long.”

“It’s still the same length.” Hanzo crossed his arms over his chest as one of his brows steadily crept toward his hairline.

“Half of it is gone!”

He didn’t dignify that with a response. He merely snorted and continued toward the training floor. Hanzo turned to face Jesse again and motioned for him to get closer. There was training to be done. The other man still seemed to be pouting about the hair – childish, but in a way it was also endearing. But the expression shifted to some strange mix of determination and amusement. His smile was still present, but there was intensity in his eyes that seemed to make the small hairs on the back of Hanzo’s neck stand on end. It always made him feel like Jesse was just a touch _feral_ and that fighting him might not be the best idea.

Hanzo eyed up his opponent. Despite the amount of time they’d spent sparring, he was somehow still surprised at how strongly built Jesse was. Jesse was all broad shoulders and thick muscles. He didn’t seem like the physically imposing sort when he was laughing and flirting. Perhaps that was part of why he was such a successful mercenary…people underestimated him right up until the last moment. Jesse took the last few steps into the training area and kept on smirking.

“Well, shall we begin?” Hanzo adjusted the ponytail of his remaining hair. It was a gutsy move, he didn’t like the idea of giving a convenient handle for an enemy to grab onto, but he also loathed the idea of his hair getting his mouth while they sparred. It was distracting, annoying, _and_ gross.

“You wanna dance with this cowman, Hanzo?” He drawled as his hands settled onto his hips. He cocked his head to the side and quirked his brows up.

It was a challenge. Hanzo knew it was. It was very clearly ‘then come here and get me’ sort of taunt. He finished fixing his hair and settled into a relaxed stance. It was one that usually put people at ease, but he watched Jesse shift to something a bit more defensive. Many people thought because the stance was so relaxed that Hanzo wasn’t going to be able to attack – it was the opposite. The lack of tension made his body fluid, like water, it made him able to react _faster_. And Jesse knew that well at this point. He circled as he started to move in closer and chuckled under his breath as Jesse moved in the opposite direction.

“Can’t dance when you keep running away, cowboy.” Hanzo snorted. He was aware that Jesse wasn’t running away – this was the two of them getting used to the rhythm of the day’s match.

“Cow _man_.” Jesse corrected as he let out a snort as well.

There. There was his opening. Jesse was indignant and irritated at being called a boy when he was very clearly a _man_ now. He absently wondered if Jesse would ever _stop_ rising to that particular bait. Hanzo darted in, his metallic feet barely making a sound as he moved across the floor, and started the action of the fight. This wasn’t how he preferred to fight, Hanzo was more of a ‘let them come to me and I’ll counter everything’ sort of fighter. But if there was anything he’d learned over the years it was to not pigeonhole himself. Being versatile was where the money was. Being versatile and able to roll with the proverbial punches also had the benefit of making Hanzo harder to kill – it was a desirable trait for a mercenary.

Hanzo’s sudden start into action seemed to have the desired reaction – he watched as Jesse’s eyes widened minutely and saw a slight amount of tension flare through the other man’s shoulders. Instinctively, Hanzo brought his right arm up to protect his face while he moved to slam his left fist into Jesse’s gut. If he winded Jesse before the fight went to the ground, Hanzo would have a better chance of getting him to submit.

He felt cool, metallic fingers wrap around his wrist and yank him off to the side before his fist even had the chance of hitting Jesse. Hanzo growled under his breath and grabbed onto Jesse’s prosthetic arm in an attempt to get him into position for a hip throw. His back was to his opponent, which was stupid. He knew it wasn’t a good move, but sometimes you had to take risks and this was one that Hanzo was willing to make. He’d never do this in a real fight, though. Too many variables that he didn’t know – but in practice? He knew Jesse wasn’t going to purposely hurt him.

“Easy there, darlin’. Gettin’ ahead of yerself, ain’tcha.” Jesse’s voice was right against his ear and Hanzo found it hard to not shiver at the sensation of his hot breath ghosting against his ear and neck.

Before Hanzo had a chance to retort or finish the throw, Jesse’s other arm had hooked under Hanzo’s and linked to his prosthetic. A flare of panic spread through Hanzo’s mind and body as he focused in on the fact that he was _trapped_. This was not a good position to be in. And while he knew he wasn’t in actual danger, adrenaline had started coursing through his system. He let out a ragged breath and reminded himself to ride the adrenaline rather than freezing up. Use that energy to his advantage rather than let it overwhelm him. _Stay calm_.

“What’s that phrase you say…” Hanzo grunted as he wriggled his arms to try and get one loose enough to elbow Jesse hard enough to get him to release his grip. He usually wasn’t one to talk while fighting, but it seemed that Jesse brought that trait out in him. “Dinner and a movie first!”

“Gladly, sugar.” Jesse purred against his neck before abruptly lifting Hanzo off the ground, presumably in an attempt to try and stop Hanzo from elbowing him. “Where ya wanna go?”

Hanzo felt heat creep up his cheeks, but then quashed those thoughts away. No. Now was not the time. He hooked one of his metallic feet against Jesse’s leg. He was _not_ getting lifted and slammed. That anchored him just enough that he was able to jab Jesse’s floating ribs with his elbow. The next step would be to get his feet on the ground and then take _Jesse_ to the ground, but it seemed the cowman was getting a bit savvier to Hanzo’s fighting style. Hanzo found his feet hitting the ground as Jesse backed off and put space between them, probably in an attempt to avoid being thrown. Despite the interaction being short and not all that intense, Hanzo’s chest was heaving. He was going to blame adrenaline. He readjusted his stance and tried to keep himself as calm as possible. A cool head was better when fighting; it would allow him to make strategic decisions.

Again, Jesse was keeping his distance. It seemed that he was perfectly content to let Hanzo be the aggressor today. It wasn’t what Hanzo favored and Jesse knew it – he was doing it on purpose as a means to throw him off his game. _Clever cowman._ But that didn’t mean that he had to sit there and just let Jesse unbalance him, he could dish it right back at him.

After all – not all fights were strictly physical.

“Cowboy…are you _afraid_ to get close?” Hanzo kept his voice carefully flat, he wanted to hide how amused (and frustrated) he was by Jesse trying to throw him off his game.

“Cow ** _man_**.” He watched the emotions play across Jesse’s face – first a flare of irritation followed by a dark grin. “Aw, you know I’m not, darlin’. What…want me to get closer?”

Heat creeped up Hanzo’s cheeks but he raised his brows in silent communication. A taunt of his own. _Bring it on, cowman._

Jesse moved in quickly for a man who was so _big_ , but Hanzo was ready for him. After all, this was his usual game plan. Let the enemy come to _him_. Not that Jesse was an enemy, but the point still stood. Jesse was leading in with a punch with his metal arm, which had Hanzo balking. He’d taken a hit from the prosthetic a grand total of _once_ and he had made sure it didn’t happen again, he valued his teeth staying where they belonged. He grabbed the metallic wrist and pulled him off balance – he used the moment of confusion to get behind Jesse and slip him into a choke from behind. He started to sink it in when he heard Jesse _laugh_.

A moment later, Hanzo felt his feet leaving the ground. It was like everything slowed down in that instant and he remembered that two weeks prior he had taught Jesse how to do a proper hip throw. Usually he’d be proud of someone picking the technique up so quickly – especially when it was being executed so _neatly_. But right now he was irritated because he was going to hit the ground. Being on the ground wasn’t good, but he could handle it. He’d wound up in worse situations over the years.

Hanzo hissed as he hit the ground – but nearly as hard as he had thought he would. Jesse had controlled the throw with the ease of an expert and Hanzo found himself wondering if the man had been practicing. But he brought his mind back to the match. Jesse was already moving in to pin Hanzo down and win the match, but Hanzo had no intention of being defeated so easily. He hooked his left foot behind Jesse’s ankle and gave the man’s shin a gentle push with his other foot. It seemed like such a small action, like it wouldn’t do much. But it was just enough to disrupt his sense of balance and send Jesse toppling backwards. And now was when he had to be quick. Hanzo scrabbled to his knees before trying to pin Jesse down. He only partially succeeded.

“Now…I’d say you definitely wanted me closer, _Hanzo_.” Jesse snickered as he tried to trap one of Hanzo’s arms.

He refused to allow himself to get flustered by Jesse’s words. Shimada Hanzo did not get flustered when he was fighting. He pulled his arm away and used his right arm to keep Jesse’s left leg in place while Hanzo tried to get his hips higher than Jesse’s. Getting to full mount would put him in control of the situation, or at least a bit more in control. He sank his heel into the back of Jesse’s thigh. One hook in, now he needed to get his other leg over before Jesse made another move.

“Seem a bit eager to get on top of me.” A low chuckle as Jesse made another grab at an arm.

“Shut up.” Hanzo hissed as he shoved Jesse’s leg down and slid up into full mount.

Before he could even process what he was going to do next, arms crushed him down against Jesse’s chest. He felt hips push up against him; the obnoxious, metal belt buckle was digging into Hanzo’s stomach hard enough that he was sure there was going to be an imprint of BAMF across his abdomen. He knew what this was the set up for, a bridge-and-roll (another technique that Hanzo had taught him) that would allow Jesse to get the upper hand again. He felt Jesse start lurching toward Hanzo’s left, so he quickly pulled his hook out and braced his foot against the ground to stop the action. Much to his annoyance, Jesse was laughing softly again. Before Hanzo could get his balance back, Jesse was rolling in the other direction.

Hanzo growled as he found himself, once again, on his back. He tightened his legs around Jesse’s waist. At the very least, he wasn’t going to allow the cowman to pass his guard. If he wanted to win, Jesse was going to have to work for it. He held his arms up in front of his face and peered up Jesse with what he imagined was a deep scowl. He was going to bide his time and go for a kimura, it seemed like a good way to finish everything quickly. At least from this position he was able to wait things out. Jesse _usually_ didn’t start going for punches to the face when they were on the ground.

“Jeez, you are eager, darlin’!” Jesse snickered as he started to dig the elbow of his prosthetic arm into the inside of Hanzo’s thigh; there happened to be a nasty little pressure point on the inner thigh. It was one of the quickest ways to get someone to drop their guard, but Hanzo was determined to _not_ drop it. “If ya wanted me this close…all ya had to do was say.”

“Shut up!” Hanzo tried to make his voice forceful, but he knew he was blushing. And to make it worse, he was squirming as he tried to get away from Jesse’s elbow. Having something metallic digging into that pressure point didn’t feel particularly _good_.

Jesse laughed and started shifting his weight. Hanzo almost felt like it was an opportunity to go for the kimura he wanted to do, but his instincts were screaming at him that it was a bad idea. So he merely tightened his guard further. With a grunt, Jesse managed to get to his feet, which left Hanzo stacked up on his shoulder blades much higher than he wanted to be.  But it gave him an opportunity to do something he rarely got to do. It was his turn to chuckle as he grabbed onto Jesse’s ankles, released his guard, and settled his feet onto Jesse’s hips.

It was around then that Jesse realized he’d made a mistake. Hanzo watched the look dawn across the other man’s face – first confusion, then apprehension, and then a look that could only be described as ‘oh fuck!’

Hanzo pulled on Jesse’s ankles while he pushed against his hips with his feet. The reaction was instant – Jesse was teetering backwards and then falling to the ground. It was one of Hanzo’s favorite escapes; it just wasn’t one he got to use often. People seldom decided to stand up in the middle of grappling. But he didn’t focus on that for too long, no, he focused on scrambling to get back on top.

Again, only a partial success. Hanzo had managed to get on top of him, but one of his legs was trapped between Jesse’s legs and Jesse had a hold on one of his arms. It wasn’t a good position, but once again, he’d been in worse situations over the years. He was lucky in the sense that while his right leg was trapped, his right arm was free. That would give him the opportunity to turn the tide in his favor. Hanzo reached down and shoved at Jesse’s leg in an attempt to free his own leg, but he was finding himself getting distracted by the fact that he could feel Jesse’s breath against his ear and his beard against Hanzo’s cheek.  _No, don’t get distracted. A Shimada doesn’t drop their guard in battle._ He shifted his hips to try and get a little leverage, but his right leg didn’t budge. Hanzo shoved at Jesse’s leg again, still no improvement.

Jesse’s breathing was starting to sound a bit ragged to Hanzo, he assumed it was from their continued sparring. But hearing him like that when he was _under Hanzo_ was a bit more exciting than he had anticipated. It was just another thing that he was going to have to ignore while trying to keep his focus on the fight. He shifted again and tried to push on Jesse’s leg, only for Jesse’s breath to hitch slightly and his flesh hand to clench onto Hanzo’s shirt. A familiar heat was coiling through his body, one that he was trying desperately to will away. Now was _not_ the time.

The heat distracted him enough that he didn’t even fight when Jesse rolled him so he was on his back. It wasn’t a perfect move, their legs were still tangled together and Jesse’s weight was down on Hanzo’s chest. He squirmed and tried to get his legs free enough that he could move to guard, but he couldn’t move his legs enough.  Hanzo tried to wriggle away again, only for Jesse to shift his leg ever so slightly. He wasn’t going to pay the action any mind until he realized that Jesse’s leg was rubbing up against a very sensitive area that Hanzo was desperately trying to ignore – and that the motion felt way too damn good. A soft gasp bubbled out of his mouth before he could stop it.

“Oh…you liked that, didn’tcha, sugar…” It wasn’t even a question. From where Jesse was, Hanzo knew he could feel that Hanzo was enjoying their sparring in a _very_ different way than usual. His voice was low and smooth, but with a bite like whiskey hiding in the words. He shifted his leg again, more purposefully this time.

Hanzo tried to get one of his arms free so he could cover his mouth to muffle any embarrassing sounds, but Jesse pressed his weight down even more in an attempt to trap Hanzo’s arms. He wasn’t able to stop the gasp that stuttered into something akin to a whimper. “J…Jesse…” He knew his cheeks were heating up in embarrassment.

“Darlin’, no need to be embarrassed.” His voice took a husky tone as he rolled his hips – Hanzo could feel Jesse’s member straining in his jeans and pressing against his thigh. “Like I could keep calm when I’m rollin’ around with the prettiest thing I ever laid eyes on.”

That only had Hanzo blushing _harder_. He knew he wasn’t unattractive, but he wouldn’t say he was _pretty_. And hearing those words from someone who was currently pinning him down just added another layer to Hanzo being flustered. Sparring was slipping further and further from his mind and he was dangerously close to going with the impulses that were flashing through his mind. Like kissing the cowboy that was currently pinning him to the ground.

“Ah…don’t give me that look, sugar…” Jesse’s voice purred next to Hanzo’s ear. The words were smooth and almost like honey. “Yer beautiful, ain’t nobody ever told ya that before?”

 _Beautiful_. _Jesse McCree just called me beautiful._ Hanzo didn’t trust his words right now, he was certain his breath would hitch or he’d make other embarrassing sounds. So he just shook his head. No one had called him beautiful before, not that he could remember.

“Then they’re damn blind, yer gorgeous.” Jesse hummed as he shifted his leg again.

Hanzo’s head tilted back as another shaky gasp slipped out. Each little movement that Jesse did made it feel like there was electricity sparking through Hanzo’s limbs. And with each movement, Hanzo cared less and less about finishing off their match. He opened his eyes and gazed up at Jesse. There was a dusky blush spreading across his cheeks and Hanzo could see Jesse’s pupils were dilated to the point that they nearly eclipsed the warm honey irises. He wasn’t sure how he was supposed to respond to Jesse, though, rather, he didn’t know what to say.

He wasn’t a man who gave into his impulses often. He prided himself on his restraint, it was important in his line of work. But that was all being thrown out the window today.

Hanzo squirmed enough to get his hands free and before Jesse could react, Hanzo was grabbing onto him and pulling him closer. There was a moment of hesitation – he saw Jesse’s eyes go wide with surprise and he momentarily thought he’d crossed a line. But Jesse rolled his hips again and _moaned_ a scant few centimeters from Hanzo’s mouth. The sound broke the last bit of Hanzo’s restraint. He pressed their lips together and carded his hands through Jesse’s hair. There was a little flutter in his belly at the pleased sound that Jesse made as their lips met.

The kisses were steadily getting more heated, more desperate. Hanzo’s hands shifted from Jesse’s hair and smoothed along his muscular back. Hanzo could only gasp as Jesse swiped his tongue across his Hanzo’s lips and grinded his hips down against his. His backed arched, hands fisting into the fabric of Jesse’s shirt, and Hanzo moaned, but the sound was muffled by Jesse’s mouth. He wanted to be closer, he wanted more, he wanted to feel more of _Jesse_. The kisses continued until Hanzo had to pull back to breathe. He took in a large gulp of air and stared up at Jesse.

Jesse chuckled as he shifted to what Hanzo assumed was a slightly more comfortable position. “Well now, honeybee…” A hand trailed down along Hanzo’s side before settling against his hip. “Yer just full of surprises, ain’tcha.”

Hanzo couldn’t help but smirk up at him. The urge to continue to surprise Jesse was rising. He’d already thrown restraint to the wind for the day; he might as well keep it up, right? So again, he didn’t respond verbally. Instead, he was leaning up to kiss again, but instead of capturing his lips, he pressed them to Jesse’s neck. When he heard Jesse’s breath hitch again, Hanzo dragged his teeth against the sensitive skin of his neck.

“ _Fuck,_ Hanzo.” Jesse exhaled shakily and slipped his hand toward Hanzo’s ass. “Yer getting me all fired up, you always do.” He squeezed and dipped his head so his lips were against Hanzo’s ear. “Could show you a good time, sugar. Make you feel _real_ nice.”

Hanzo shivered at the mere thought of the good time Jesse was suggesting as a shaky moan slipped past his lips. Each time Jesse touched him it felt like fire was left in its wake, like every nerve in his body was igniting in the most delightful way possible.

“Then stop talking and show me a good time, _cowboy_.” Hanzo’s voice was hoarse when he finally managed to speak. He nipped at Jesse’s neck and delighted in the groan it elicited from the other man. “Unless you think you can’t _handle_ me.”

Hanzo felt the growl rumble in Jesse’s chest before he could hear it. Jesse shifted his hands to Hanzo’s thighs and spread his legs before nestling neatly between Hanzo’s legs. He watched a smirk drift across Jesse’s lips as he rolled his hips again. Hanzo bit his lower lip to stifle his moan and pressed his hips up to try and get more of that delightful friction, but found that Jesse was sitting infuriatingly still now. And to top it off, Jesse was smirking.

“It’s cowman, I ain’t no boy, Hanzo. And…oh…I think I can handle you just _fine_ , sweat pea.” Jesse’s voice was low and there was an almost dangerous tone lingering in it. His voice alone was almost enough to make Hanzo moan. Almost. “Ain’t my first rodeo, Hanzo...”

Jesse’s mouth was pressed right to Hanzo’s ear. Hanzo waited for Jesse’s next words, but was met with teeth grazing against his earlobe instead. His hips bucked up against Jesse in response and he bit out a curse in Japanese. The single word turned into a long string of curses in mixed English and Japanese – one that had Jesse chuckling against Hanzo’s ear.

He couldn’t remember the last time he’d been so worked up, the last time someone had been able to get him to this point. Maybe it was different this time because he genuinely _liked_ Jesse. He’d always rationalized that his choice of profession didn’t allow for close personal relationships, Hanzo had never allowed himself to get attached to people. And then Jesse had waltzed into his life. Hanzo had kept him at arm’s length for a while, like he did with everyone. But they’d worked together a few times…and Hanzo had decided he needed another sparring partner. As Jesse was the only person he was _remotely_ friendly with, Hanzo had asked him. Somewhere along the road, Hanzo had gotten attached. He still hadn’t figured out when that had happened.

“Yer so sensitive…didn’t really expect that, sugar.” His accent was getting more prominent, thicker. Jesse bit Hanzo’s earlobe again. “Can’t say I don’t like it, though.”

Hanzo shivered and arched up against Jesse. He panted for a few moments before he gathered himself enough to speak again. “Jesse McCree, if you do not stop talking _now_ …”

Another low chuckle. “Oh, but you like my voice, honey. I can tell by how yer reactin’.” Despite his words, he held tight onto Hanzo and lifted him up with ease. “Yer gonna have to tell me where yer bedroom is though.”

There was a moment where it felt like he might fall and Hanzo quickly latched his arms around Jesse’s shoulders. The action also hid the spectacular blush that was on his cheeks. It was darker now due to embarrassment, he’d forgotten that Jesse had never _seen_ Hanzo’s bedroom. His mind flooded with a slew of thoughts – was his bedroom currently presentable? Were his sheets clean? Was there anything embarrassing lying around? But those thoughts were interrupted when Jesse planted a wet kiss at the spot where Hanzo’s neck met his shoulder and then _sucked_. A moan stuttered from his mouth and Hanzo’s hands fisted in the fabric of Jesse’s shirt.

“Second door on the left.” He managed between ragged breaths. Before they could start moving, Hanzo pulled back and stole another kiss. It was quick, but heated and continued to grow in desperation. But he pulled back and sucked lightly on Jesse’s lower lip. “Now get moving, cowboy.”

There was that growl again and Hanzo could barely contain his shiver. The trip to his bedroom was prolonged by several stops along the way so they could kiss and feel and explore each other, but eventually they made it there. Before he could really process what was happening, Hanzo felt himself flying through the air before bouncing onto the bed harmlessly. He couldn’t help but laugh at how _eager_ Jesse was – there was a strange dichotomy between his actions. Some seemed so playful and cute, but the grin on Jesse’s face was almost dark and the growls practically made Hanzo melt under Jesse’s touch. His previous sexual encounters hadn’t gotten too rough, but perhaps Hanzo needed to _trust_ his partner for that to happen. And he _did_ trust Jesse.

“Yer the most gorgeous man I’ve ever laid eyes on.” Jesse’s voice was husky as he sauntered closer to the bed. The low lighting in the bedroom had his face cast in shadows and made the belt buckle shimmer ever so slightly. “Let me see you, Hanzo…”

The implication wasn’t lost on Hanzo – _lose the clothes_. He started to peel his simple long sleeve shirt off while maintaining eye contact with Jesse. There was a hunger in the other man’s eyes now and Hanzo felt that he was seconds away from being devoured. There was a flutter in his chest, a bit of nervousness and excitement. It was a feeling that mercenaries flirted with in the field, he’d never expected to feel it when he was about to have _sex_ though. He tossed the shirt to the side and gave Jesse an expectant look. If Hanzo was losing his clothing, so was Jesse. It was only fair.

But there was a moment of silence as Jesse seemed to be taking in the sight of Hanzo’s bare chest. “Damn, I knew ya had a tattoo, Hanzo, but that’s impressive as hell.” Hanzo was about to say something, but Jesse’s eyes darted down a bit lower and the already present smirk deepened considerably. “…well now…”

Hanzo’s cheeks went red as Jesse took another few steps closer and reached down to pinch a pierced nipple. His head lolled back against the bed and he shifted against the comforter as he moaned louder than he had before. “J…Jesse!”

“I like those. You really are full o’ surprises, sugar.” Jesse straightened up and pulled his shirt off while he spoke before tossing it to the side.

He’d wound up getting his nipples pierced because Genji had drunkenly dared him to. His younger brother had been convinced that he was too much of a stick in the mud to do something so bold. He’d underestimated Hanzo’s sheer stubbornness.

Jesse’s chest was the same bronzed tone that the rest of his skin was, but appeared to be slightly darker because of a bit of sparse hair. There was a bit on his abdomen as well that led down to the top of Jesse’s jeans. Hanzo’s eyes lingered on the jeans and his mind drifted to _how_ Jesse managed to move so quickly and fluidly in jeans that were _so damn tight_ and left absolutely nothing to the imagination.

“Stop talking and get over here.” Hanzo’s voice was rougher than he had expected it to be and far _needier_ as well. And he found that he didn’t care that he sounded so needy.

Hanzo didn’t need to ask twice. Barely even a second later, Jesse was on top of him and pressing wet, open mouthed kisses to Hanzo’s neck and shoulders before moving down to his chest. Tongue flicked across one of the piercings and Hanzo’s hips bucked up against Jesse’s. He let Jesse continue to tease him for a few more moments, until Jesse bit one of his nipples. Pleasure like lightning lanced through his body and he moaned. Loudly.

The next instant, he was grabbing onto Jesse and flipping him over. Jesse squawked as he was rolled, but didn’t fight it. There was a second where Hanzo desperately tried to catch his breath while he stared down at the man below him. Jesse’s cheeks were flushed and his brown hair was messed up and damp with sweat. The next moment, Hanzo was capturing Jesse’s mouth in a slow, heated kiss. He rolled his hips slowly, teasingly and delighted in the fact that Jesse gasped. One hand tangled in his hair while the other traced down Jesse’s side and grabbed at his ass. He finally pulled away from Jesse’s mouth and trailed kisses along his jaw before pausing to nibble at his earlobe.

“ _Fuck,_ Hanzo…y…you…” Jesse’s voice stumbled over the words and Hanzo couldn’t help but smirk at that.

He nipped again before continuing to tease along Jesse’s throat and shoulders. Hanzo wanted to taste him, to leave his mark on him. He wanted to hear _Jesse_ come undone and to feel just as aroused as Hanzo did. Each of his actions brought out a gasp or groan. Jesse was stumbling and stuttering around words and a quick glance up at his face showed that he was getting redder than Hanzo had ever seen him. He wasn’t sure how it was possible, but his cock got even harder at the sight of that brilliant blush.

Hanzo paused in his actions right above the button of Jesse’s jeans. He peered up at him while he smoothed his hands along Jesse’s chest and sides. Jesse was almost squirming from all the attention and straining so hard against his jeans that Hanzo had to imagine it was painful. He placed a chaste kiss right above the button to give Jesse an idea of what he had in mind. He slid his hands to the button and zipper.

“…may I?” His voice was soft, but he felt getting consent was important.

“Y…yeah…ya can.” Jesse’s hips rocked as he tried to seek some sort of stimulation.

Hanzo hummed as he quickly unbuttoned Jesse’s jeans and tugged them down to the man’s thighs. He gave him a stroke through boxers, which earned him a low, ragged groan. He shivered at the feel of Jesse’s cock through boxers – the man was well endowed, that much was obvious. He leaned in and pressed a kiss to the tip of his cock through the fabric. He really wanted to taste him…

“Ah…ya dun have to…you…” Jesse gasped out as his hips pressed up against Hanzo’s face.

“I want to.” Hanzo’s voice was firm.

“O…oh…go ahead.” There was an almost _reverent_ tone in Jesse’s voice.

With permission granted, Hanzo tugged down Jesse’s boxers in one motion. He stared at the cock before him with wide eyes before flicking his gaze up to Jesse’s face. Despite how flustered and aroused he was, Jesse was grinning almost smugly. Hanzo kept eye contact as he wrapped one hand around the base of Jesse’s cock before dragging his tongue up the side of the shaft. He kept his eyes on Jesse’s face as he took the tip into his mouth and sucked.

“Fuck, just as good as I…” Jesse’s voice hitched as one hand reached and gripped onto Hanzo’s hair. “Damn, yer an angel, so good. _”_

He hummed around the length in his mouth and started to bob his head slowly. Each little movement had Jesse gasping and cursing with his hips pressing up into Hanzo’s mouth as an attempt to get _more_. Hanzo braced his free hand against Jesse’s hip to try and keep him still.

“You like doin’ this, doncha, Hanzo…” Jesse’s voice was ragged as he spoke and his grip on Hanzo’s hair tightened just a little. “Hearin’ me like this… _doin’_ this fer me…”

In response, he took Jesse deeper into his mouth. Hanzo couldn’t manage to get _all_ of Jesse into his mouth, but he was damn well trying. He hummed again and pulled back a little to tease at the head when Jesse tugged him up by his hair.

“S’much as I like what yer doin’…this’ll be a bit short if I let you keep goin’.” Jesse panted. His cheeks were flushed and sweat was beading across his forehead, but at the same time he was grinning. “Why don’tcha take yer pants off.”

It was phrased like a suggestion, but Jesse’s tone made Hanzo shiver. He pulled back and rolled off to the side before sliding his pants down his legs. The pants got stuck on one of his prosthetic legs and he kicked it away hard enough for the garment to fly across the room. For now, he left his boxer briefs on even though they felt far too tight. Despite how turned on he was, Hanzo was slightly self-conscious with his pants off – he knew that some people were put off by the prosthetics. The area where they attached was scarred and, in his mind, ugly.

“Beautiful.” Jesse murmured as he traced fingers down Hanzo’s chest to the waistband of his underwear. Hanzo shivered and closed his eyes. “Didn’t expect another tattoo.” Jesse’s finger traced along the second dragon tattoo that spanned from Hanzo’s right hip down onto his thigh. “…where’s yer stuff, darlin’?”

Hanzo blinked as his mind tried to process what Jesse meant. _Right_. “Lubrication and condoms are in the top drawer.” He was propped up on his elbows as he watched Jesse move around his bedroom completely naked. He couldn’t _stop_ staring. The man was gorgeous in his own, far more rugged way and Hanzo had trouble believing that they were about to fall into bed together.

Jesse turned back to face him again a moment later with a foil packet in his hand and a bottle of lube in the other. Hanzo felt his cheeks heat up again as Jesse unashamedly let his eyes take in every inch of Hanzo’s exposed skin. A moment later, Hanzo was being pressed down against the bed by Jesse’s weight and was being kissed until he was breathless.  One of Jesse’s hands slid between their bodies and rubbed against Hanzo’s erection through the fabric of boxer briefs while making eye contact. Seeking permission. Hanzo nodded and squirmed under the larger man. One warm hand and one cool hand hooked into the band of his underwear and pulled them down slowly.

“So hard for me already…you burn me up, sweetheart…” Jesse whispered against Hanzo’s ear. “Want me to make ya feel good?”

Hanzo was about to respond when he felt Jesse’s large hand wrap around both of their cocks and start stroking them together. His words trailed off into a strangled moan and his nails dug into Jesse’s back. “Ye…yes! Jesse, hurry up!”

And Jesse slowed his pace considerably and Hanzo could _feel_ the smirk against the side of his neck. “Hurry up and what, hm? Whatcha want, _Hanzo_?”

He tried to buck his hips to make Jesse speed up, but was stopped when the metallic hand pinned his hip down to the bed. His breathing was ragged and coming in sharp pants as he gripped onto Jesse’s back. “F…fuck…” Hanzo almost whimpered as Jesse slowed down even more. His eyes closed and he clenched his mouth shut for a moment. “Fuck me.”

Jesse growled again and Hanzo felt his cock twitch from the sound alone. “Fuck me please?” The words were whispered against Hanzo’s ear. Jesse’s breath was hot, yet it made Hanzo shiver.

“ _Now_.” Hanzo managed to sound commanding and forceful for that one word, and even then, his voice broke into a gasp.

“God yer sexy…” Jesse’s voice was husky as he pulled back to arrange Hanzo on the bed (on his back, legs spread, fully exposed) and grab the bottle of lube.

Hanzo kept his weight up on his elbows so he could see Jesse’s actions. The sight of the other man between his legs was incredible. A lubed finger was tracing around Hanzo’s entrance. They held eye contact as Jesse started sliding the digit in – Hanzo was barely able to contain his moan. It had been so long since he’d been intimate with someone, longer yet since he’d been with someone he _cared_ about. A second finger was added, the two fingers scissoring and stretching Hanzo open. Pleasure jolted through his body as Jesse hooked his fingers in _just_ the right place and Hanzo damn near _yelled_.

“Hm…you like that, sugar?” Jesse purred as he coiled his fingers against that spot again. “Right there?”

“Yes!” His head tilted back as Jesse pressed another finger into him. Hanzo’s hands gripped onto the blankets and he pushed back against Jesse’s hand.

“So eager…so sensitive, fuck, yer fuckin’ perfect, Hanzo.” Jesse’s eyes were half-lidded as he thrust his fingers deeper into Hanzo. “Gonna make ya feel _real_ good, you ready, darlin’?”

Hanzo nodded wordlessly. He whimpered as fingers were removed and squirmed against the sheets. He watched as Jesse rolled the condom onto himself and started spreading lube on his cock. There was a flicker of apprehension spreading through Hanzo – Jesse was bigger than anyone Hanzo had previously been intimate with – and it had been awhile since Hanzo had been intimate. But that eased when Jesse’s expression softened just a little, for a moment it looked affectionate and sweet, before being replaced by that hungry, darker look.

The next moment, the other man was moving slowly up his body. Jesse spread Hanzo’s legs a bit further yet before settling in between them. Hanzo bit his lower lip as Jesse’s metal arm hooked under his waist. The head of Jesse’s cock was pressing against his entrance and then slid in slowly. Hanzo hissed and closed his eyes – he felt so damn _full_ and stretched and he wanted more of that feeling. He wanted more of Jesse. And little by little, he got more, until Jesse was pressed right up against him.

The curses that tumbled from Hanzo’s mouth were a mix of English and Japanese, and they were loud and breathy. “Jesse… _more_.”

“Fuck Hanzo, yer so damn _hot_.” Jesse started moving his hips in a sinuous circle before slowly pulling back and thrusting back in. Hard.

His back arched and he cried out – it was like sparks were flying in front of his vision. Each delightfully forceful movement was incredible and only served to make Hanzo louder and more desperate. There were no words from him at this point, only gasps, moans, and groans. His nails dragged against Jesse’s bare back and left thin lines in their wake. He had never thought that something like this would happen, but he was _damn_ glad that it had. One of Jesse’s thrusts hit Hanzo’s prostate and he let out a sharp gasp and hooked his legs around the other man’s waist.  It felt like there was electricity under his skin. It was perfect.

And then Jesse started talking. The man’s voice was like honey whiskey, deliciously smooth with a sinful bite to it. Hanzo had oftentimes thought that Jesse talked too much, but at this point, he couldn’t get enough of his voice.

“Mm, Hanzo, you’re so damn _gorgeous_ , prettiest thing I’ve ever laid eyes on…” The words were growled right next to Hanzo’s ear and he could only _moan_ in response. “So tight! Gonna make you feel _so_ good, gonna fuck you so hard you forget yer name, mmm…you make the prettiest damn noises, c’mon Hanzo, sing fer me…lemme hear you…”

Jesse went quiet again and Hanzo outright _whined_. “ _More_.” His voice was hoarse, desperate. “K…keep talking.”

Hanzo felt the low, rumbling laugh more than he heard it. Almost as if he was accentuating the laugh, Jesse slowed down his hectic pace to something more akin to a teasing grind. “Hm…maybe if you ask real nice like I’ll talk some more for you.”

He whimpered at the combination of the loss of the nearly bruising thrusts and having to speak again. “Jesse… _please_.”

Instead of Jesse’s voice or the pace picking back up, Hanzo was greeted with Jesse pulling out and flipping Hanzo over onto his belly. He squawked and gripped tight to the sheets as he felt the other man press up right against his back. Hanzo shivered as Jesse’s hot breath ghosted against the shell of his ear and his metal prosthetic slipped under his hips.  “Alright sweetheart…” Jesse lined back up and slid back in all at once. “So you like hearin’ me talk, _fuck_ , so hot around me.” His other hand slid higher and teased one of Hanzo’s nipples – the sound that left Hanzo was sharp and loud enough that he was glad he didn’t have many neighbors. “Mm…fuck _Hanzo_ , yer the best I’ve ever had, gonna fuck you until all you can say is _my_ name…”

Hanzo pushed back against Jesse in an attempt to get him to go _faster_ , but Jesse continued his steady, bed-shaking pace. Between the new angle and Jesse’s voice, Hanzo was very quickly being overwhelmed with pleasure – but each time he thought he might fall over the edge, Jesse _slowed down_. His fingers gripped tighter to the sheets as he opened his mouth to speak, but all that came out was a moan.

“Perfect, gorgeous, so damn _good_.” Each word was emphasized with a hard, deep thrust. “Mm, c’mon, lemme hear yer voice…” Jesse’s words were scarcely a whisper.

“J…” Again, a sharp gasp left him rather than words. “Jess…”  The more Hanzo tried to speak, the faster Jesse went. “Jesse!”

“So damn close, sugar. Just a ‘lil…” Jesse grunted against Hanzo’s ear before nipping at the lobe. “Just a ‘lil bit more…”

He finally fell over the edge and pleasure washed over him as he choked out Jesse’s name again. Jesse came after a few more sharp, quick thrusts – the way he growled out Hanzo’s name was enough to make his cock twitch even though there was no way he could handle a second round.

“Damn Hanzo…” Jesse murmured against his neck as he panted. “That was…”

He hummed appreciatively as he came down from his orgasm. “Incredible.” Hanzo was still finding his words after being so worked up.

Hanzo’s body felt like it was boneless and almost like it was floating, even with Jesse’s weight against his back. He closed his eyes as he felt Jesse chuckle softly and plant a sloppy, wet kiss on the side of his neck before pulling out. He immediately missed the sensation of being _filled_. Hanzo rolled to his side to see Jesse looking around for something to clean up with – a clean cloth was grabbed from a basket of laundry that Hanzo had yet to fold. The cowboy disappeared from the room, presumably to go clean up. It was only a few minutes later than he returned, the cloth still in hand. Hanzo reached for it, but Jesse darted back a few feet.

“Feelin’ good?” Jesse’s voice was softer than usual, gentle even. He wiped Hanzo clean and then tossed the cloth off to the side. He settled in next to Hanzo and grinned. “Didn’t go too hard on you?”

“Feeling amazing.” Hanzo had a lazy smile on his face and he found himself shifting closer to Jesse. He still wanted to be close. “Not too hard, it takes more than that to break me.”

Without warning, Hanzo found himself being tugged into Jesse’s arms and held close to his chest. And strangely, despite all his issues with getting close to people, he really didn’t mind. Hanzo draped his arm across Jesse’s waist and rested his forehead against his chest.

“That a challenge?” Jesse snickered as he ran a hand across Hanzo’s back.

“Maybe after a nap and dinner.” Hanzo was relaxed and comfortable and all he really wanted to do was take a nap.

“So ya want to take me to dinner?” It seemed Jesse was all back to teasing.

Hanzo was quiet for a few moments and he could feel his cheeks heating up again. He kept his face tucked down against Jesse’s chest. “…that is generally how this works, right? I believe we did this a bit backwards. Didn’t I mention dinner and a movie earlier?”

He felt warm when Jesse burst into laughter and buried his face against Hanzo’s hair. “Guess we did go about it a bit assbackwards. And I dunno…dinner and a movie sounds too _typical_. Ain’t nothin’ typical about you, Hanzo. And anyway, sparrin’ and sex sounds more fun.”

Hanzo snorted at that. “I’d rather sparring and sake.” Somehow he managed to keep his tone deadpan.

“Bless yer heart, just means I’ll have to make sure round 2 really blows yer mind.” Jesse’s voice dropped down in pitch and was nearly a purr. “After some rest and dinner, of course.”

“Hm. I do not know if you’ll be able to surprise me, cowboy.”

“Cow _man_. And don’t you be underestimatin’ me, Hanzo.” Jesse corrected as he pressed a kiss to the crown of Hanzo’s head. “You okay?”

Hanzo knew that this wasn’t the same question as before – this was more along the lines of ‘are you okay with this’. He held a little closer to Jesse. Now that they’d gotten this close, he didn’t really want to let go. He _was_ okay with this. He liked Jesse, quite a lot at that. “Yes, I’m okay. Are you?”

He wanted to kick himself for how tentative he sounded, how _nervous_ he sounded.

“Of course I am.” Jesse hugged him tight to his chest, probably to reassure him. “Been wantin’ this for weeks. Yer the prettiest damn thing I’ve ever seen, smart, have a sense of humor like a whip, and you can kick my ass.”

Hanzo snorted out into laughter at the last bit and smiled against Jesse’s skin. “I suppose we’ll have to spar more if you like the fact that I can kick your ass.”

“An’ sparrin’ will lead to us havin’ a real good time?” Jesse practically purred at that.

“If your idea of a ‘real good time’ is me kicking your ass, then sure. That is what we’ll do, cowboy.” Hanzo smirked and kept his face down.

“Cow _man_.”

Hanzo sighed happily and closed his eyes. “Jesse…let’s just rest.”

There was no verbal response from Jesse, just a hum of agreement and him grabbing the blankets to drag over their nude bodies. Hanzo was content and warm and still vaguely felt like he was floating. But he was comfortable and he found that he was _happy_ as well. When Jesse tangled their legs together and relaxed his arms as he nodded off, Hanzo felt his heart skip a beat. There was still apprehension about Jesse being hurt – though his mind supplied that Jesse was more than capable of handling any threats that crossed his path. But those were thoughts for another time. For now, Hanzo was going to focus on the cowboy that he had fallen for and how his heart felt _warm_.


End file.
